Game Of Words
by halffictionalprincess
Summary: Hermione is so bored she decides to read the thesaurus, what happens when Harry walks in and the game or words ensues?Love, affection,fondness, adoration, friendship, cherish, devotion of course!


_**A/n-Okay, so this is inspired by a game me and my friends play. Hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't want to say it.**_

_**Game Of Words.**_

_Bored-__uninterested, disinterested, fatigued, tired, dull, blasé, spiritless, sick and tired, turned off._

Yes, she was reading the thesaurus, and yes she was going crazy.

The truth was Hermione Granger was bored; she was uninterested in spending the day sitting around the house. She was fatigued, sick and tired of lazing around, the idea another uneventful day was blasé, dull and it turned her off, also it made her spiritless.

She pumped her fist in the air and congratulated herself on using all the words in two sentences.

She. Was. Pathetic.

She sighed before she flipped the page of the book in front of her. After months of moving around and fighting, she'd thought lazing around for the rest of her life was the best idea ever, but it'd only been a week and a half and already she itched to be out there, helping, trying to catch more death eaters, doing something, anything but sitting around all day, doing absolutely nothing.

But no one defied Mrs Weasley's orders, not even her.

Apparently they were over worked, tired and needed a vacation. Hermione would've refused but the bonehead best friend of hers had agreed

So, here she was , in The Grimmauld Place, with Harry somewhere in the house, reading thesaurus and making sentences.

They'd refused to stay in The Burrow, since Mrs Weasley didn't need any more people underfoot and considering her painless-but awkward- break up with Ron, it'd be more than a little weird. And Harry had decided to force her not to live alone but here, with him, considering her parents absolutely adored Australia, and had no plans of coming back to Britain.

Okay, enough with the pity party already, next word please. She opened another random page and looked at the fourth word this time- lazy.

_Lazy- inactive, sluggish, apathetic, inattentive, weary, tired, weary, lackadaisical._

Hermione was too lazy, inactive, sluggish, apathetic, inattentive, weary, tired, weary and lackadaisical to make a sentence out of those words.

Ha, get it?

So. Pathetic.

As Hermione was about to take another dive in the ocean of self pity, the door of the Library opened, and in walked Harry, still in his pyjamas- just like her, since neither of them had much reason to dress up these days.

He walked towards the couch and sat down on the opposite end. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his hair, and how it was going in every direction known to the world.

"Are you... seriously reading the thesaurus?" he asked, frowning at the book in her hand.

"Yes, yes I am," she fake-proudly said.

"Why?" he asked, baffled.

"Because I've run out of books in this house, and I have nothing else to do. It's not like you make for excellent company or anything," she said, pouting, well, she tried to anyway, "Anyway, I'm reading the synonyms of words and trying to use them all in one or two sentences,"

"Okay...," he said, "Alright, tell me a word and its meanings, considering that's the most exciting thing I've heard of all week,"

"Hmm... okay, here goes, -fool," she said, then started to read out the meanings, "stupid, ridiculous, buffoon, moron, idiot, bonehead, thick-headed,"

They both sat for a while, thinking up sentences, when a bulb lit in Hermione's head, "Okay, how about,-Harry Potter is a stupidly, ridiculous buffoon, who was thick-headed enough to think a vacation from work was a good idea, which also makes him and idiotic moronic bonehead." Hermione was laughing as she finished her sentence, but the look on Harry's face told her he didn't find it funny.

"Move on, Hermione," he said, when she continued to laugh for the next five minutes.

"Okay, here comes the next one- mess- shamble, chaos, wreck, turmoil, mayhem," she said, reading the fourth word from another random page.

It didn't take long for Harry to start speaking, "Hermione Granger is a mess, her strength is causing mayhem and turmoil, she leaves everything is shambles and brought on earth to cause wreckage and chaos."

This time it was Harry who was laughing and Hermione who was glaring.

"Okay, next- Friend," she read, "ally, partner, chum, comrade, sidekick, companion,"

This time it was Hermione who spoke, "I can name another word for friend, ally, partner, chum, comrade, sidekick, and companion- Harry Potter,"

He smiled at her, the real one, and butterflies started to dance in her stomach, because for once they weren't two people with ten years of history, they were just two people reading the thesaurus.

"And Hermione Granger," he said, and she couldn't help but add, "And Ron Weasley,"

He nodded, and when he looked at her, with those emerald eyes of his, she forgot everything. She could easily get lost in them, very easily, they enamoured her, amazed her.

And she didn't like that the person whose eyes they were was her best friend.

"Earth to Hermione," he said, waving his hands in front of her, and shook herself out of her trance.

"Yes, next word- smile- beam, grin, laugh, smirk, giggle," she said, and he was fast to start speaking.

"Whenever Hermione Granger beams or grins or laughs or smirks or giggles, it makes me smile," He said, and smiled when she did.

She could easily get addicted to this, sitting with him, laughing, talking, and just being with him without having to worry about anything.

"Alright, next word, hero-saviour, protector, supporter, entertainer, vanquisher, warrior, champion,"

"Harry Potter supports everyone, protects everything, and saves the world on a daily basis. He vanquishes evil, and he's a warrior and a champion, and though he's not a great entertainer, he's a hero," she said, and saw him struggle not to disagree with her, like he did every time some called him a hero.

"Thank you, Hermione," he said, taking her free hand into his, and didn't let go.

"Ahh... next word," she said, trying not to concentrate on the fact that he was holding her hand, "love-affection, fondness, adoration, friendship, cherish, devotion,"

"I have a strong fondness for a girl," he said, and she tried to hide her disappointment that this sentence wasn't going to be about her, since he hadn't said her name. Apart from disappointment, another feeling rose up her chest, which she refused to call jealousy, "I adore her, I cherish every moment with her. My affection and devotion to her knows no bounds. Our friendship is a treasure, but it's no longer enough," he stopped, and then moved on the couch until he was sitting so close to her that their noses touched. Hermione made no effort to move, as he whispered, "And if I could give another synonym to the word love, I would give-Hermione Granger,"

Hermione felt happier than she'd ever felt before, but she had no time to say anything as he leaned down to connect his lips with hers.

His kisses were something else she could get addicted to.

They broke apart a few heartbeats later; he laid his forehead on hers and said, "Reading the thesaurus was the best idea you've ever had."

She agreed.

_**A/n- Please review.**_


End file.
